


Reclaim

by saucisson



Series: The First Time [7]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucisson/pseuds/saucisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to betterrecieved for two ideas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reclaim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to betterrecieved for two ideas.

Pleasure spent, lovers lay side by side regaining breath. Agron's mouth curls up at one corner, he props himself up on an elbow to gaze upon Nasir's form beside him, dark curls stuck to forehead with sweat. He pushes them back, kisses lover's brow.

\- It is not your first time to lay with a man, he says, both inquiry and statement.

\- No, Nasir muses. - I was often... of service... to my dominus, and sometimes other members of his household.

Agron feels chest clench, seethes in silence; images of his beloved being used roughly and cruelly fill mind, vision turns red with anger. Nasir feels Agron's body tense, hears him breathe hard. He turns to his lover, smiles easily and without coyness or guile, traces hand over rough cheek, over shoulder, down arm, feels body calm beneath his touch, wraps Agron around him, continues:

\- It is my first time... to be _loved_ by a man.


End file.
